Knocking Knees
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Abbey needs to study, Jed is horny, and Abbey winds up taking matters into her own hands- literally. Pre-series, pointless smut. AbbeyxJed. One-shot.


A/N: This is a prompt from Libby, and since today just seems to be the day of writing for me, here it is! It's pre-series, taking place when Abbey and Jed are already in an established relationship. There is really no point to this; it's short, smutty, and fun.

It also kind of plays along with Jed's line from 'He Shall From Time to Time': "Here's the thing- I never really saw you study in med school."

Disclaimer: I do not own Abbey or Jed; I just merely like to play with them.

* * *

"Jed, I really need to study for this anatomy quiz."

He'd already heard that; he'd heard that before he'd dragged her into the library study room they always used half an hour ago. They'd made out in it before; it had no windows and the door shut and locked, so it was the ideal place for a little alone time.

Sometimes, they did actually study- but Jed did not want today to be one of those days. Abbey was wearing a short skirt and heels and a basically see-through top and he was hornier than hell.

"Nah, you've got it all," he said, tugging the textbook out of her hand and pulling her into his lap, which she didn't exactly resist.

"Jed," she whined, shifting around slightly- which didn't help his precarious position. He could see down her shirt, and the tight, white lace bra she was wearing really wasn't hiding her nipples at all. He groaned, kissing her neck, one hand slipping up her waist and flicking a thumb over one of her breasts. "I'm _serious_ Jed."

"So am I," he murmured against her skin, nipping the skin just behind her ear, just enough to leave a mark. She moaned, one hand tangling in his hair and dragging his mouth to her collarbone. "Not really sure if that's considered a 'no', Abbey."

In response she tugged his mouth up to hers, the kiss anything but chaste; it was all tongue and teeth and heat. Jed's hand slid up her bare leg and under her skirt, flirting with the lacy underwear she wore underneath. She gasped quietly, spreading her legs a little, giving him more access.

Before he could truly touch her though she stopped, pulling away and tugging his hand out of her skirt, sliding off his lap.

"Abbey..." he started, but she shook her head, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"You're the horny one," she said, fingers undoing his belt and working on the button of his jeans. "If I get you off, will you be quiet and let me study?"

His eyes widened at her words and he swallowed as her fingers touched him, biting back the groan as she grasped him, twisting her hand upwards and making his eyes roll back in his head.

"You didn't answer me, Jed," Abbey said, thumb brushing the head and forcing him to bite his lip to keep from moaning her name. She dropped her head and ran her tongue up him, causing him to let out a strangled noise. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

With that she took him in her mouth, fingers still running up and down his length as she took him deeper and deeper. His fingers tangled in her auburn locks as he fought to control himself; she did that thing with her tongue on the tip and he inhaled sharply, trying desperately to think of something else- anything else.

"Abbey," he gasped, his hips jerking upwards as he strained to stay away from the edge- she was _way_ too good at this. She cut her eyes up at him, those emerald green eyes darkened and gleaming with a mixture of amusement, mischief, and lust. "Jesus- _Abbey_!"

She moved a little faster, her hands resting on his thighs for leverage, and Jed's head tilted back against the wall as his eyes closed and he moaned her name. He let her take him over the edge, bucking his hips into her mouth.

When she sat back, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth and looking much too satisified with herself, he cracked one eye open and looked at her.

"You look too pleased with yourself," he said once he caught his breath, zipping his pants and reclining back in his chair.

"Says the boy I just got off with my mouth in less than fifteen minutes," Abbey said, smirking as she settled into the chair on the opposite side of the table, reopening her textbook. Jed sent her a middle glare, too spent to really come up with a witty reply. "Can I study in peace now?"

"Just until I gather my reserve strength," Jed retorted, eyes looking down her shirt again. Abbey rolled her eyes, putting one elbow on the table and sliding her fingers into her hair, eyes scanning the pages for where she'd left off. "Hey Abbey?"

She looked up, tilting her head slightly in response to his question.

"I love you," he said, watching as her cheeks colored, a pleased look crossing her face.

"Yeah," she said, meeting his eyes. "I know."


End file.
